


Generic Billdip Fics - Volume 1: The Shitty one

by Sp00kyLeo



Series: Generic Billdip Fics [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, ooo aaa aaa, ooo eee, ting tang, walla walla bang bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00kyLeo/pseuds/Sp00kyLeo
Summary: Dipper shits his fucking pants.





	Generic Billdip Fics - Volume 1: The Shitty one

> ~ June 1st 2013. It was a gorgeous, hot summer day in the small town of Gravity Falls. ~

 

13 year old twin siblings, Mabel and Dipper Pines, decided to spend the summer at their great-uncles' place once again. It was difficult for both of them when they had to leave for home last summer, so they looked forward to their return this year.

"Are you as excited as i am, bro-bro? I've been so excited that i haven't slept for the past week!" The older sister, despite her immense lack of sleep, was somehow able to keep up her usual happy-go-lucky attitude and bounced joyfully along the road. "Mabel, can you keep it down? You know i haven't been able to sleep much either, lately..." Beside her was her one and only twin brother, Dipper. Compared to his sister, his footsteps were slow and heavy. He was pretty much dragging himself across the ground with every little muscle he had in his body. Honestly, what a fucking disgrace.

Dipper was right, though. Due to a series of nightmares, he hadn't gotten much sleep for a few days in a row. While Dipper may not be the physically strongest, he's quite smart for his age, and he was fully aware that excessive sleep deprivation + his already weak and fragile body = game fucking over. That's just, like, basic math, he figured.

They kept on walking for a solid 46 seconds, until Dipper stopped. Mabel glanced over at him with a condescending look in her eyes. "What, seriously? Are you tired ALREADY...?" Dipper raised his finger, as if he was about to say something, but instantly regretted it. Thus, he tried to come up with the best possible excuse on the spot.

"I-i........i gotta go take a shit..."

At first, Mabel just stared at her brother, not really sure how to respond to something like that. "Uh...you gotta go right now? We're almost at the Shack, do you really wanna do it out here?!" Dipper laughed it off. "Well, y'know, i've...always wanted to try it in a forest!"

"Oh...alright then? I'll go on ahead, you just go do you...thing, and make sure no one's around." Mabel said as she ran off without hesitation.

Once she was out of sight, Dipper hurried on deep into the forest. Obviously, he wasn't actually gonna take a shit out there. His experience with this town was a good reason not to do so, who knows what kind of freaky nightmares could be watching him?! No, he had something far worse in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

It was definitely there. He knew he saw something, out there in the middle of the forest, right after the catastrophic events of last year's summer. And ever since that day, he couldn't stop thinking about it. But after their return to Gravity Falls was announced, it started getting a lot more severe, so much so that it started appearing in his nightmares. He was gonna put an end to it once and for all.

After wandering around the forest for a while, he finally found it. The only remains of the powerful, demonic entity that scarred him for life, presevered in solid stone in front of him. Just looking at this thing made Dipper take a single step backwards. He stared upon the triangular statue, frozen in horror. But before he knew it, he felt a sudden warmth below him.

No fucking way.

Soon-to-be 14 year old Dipper Pines, the kid who helped save the universe as we know it, motherfucking shit himself in an empty forest.

For the first few seconds, Dipper just stared into the nothingness with cold, soulless eyes. But once the reality of the situation kicked in, he screamed. The loud, high-pitched scream loomed over the deep forest.

He didn't know what to do. This had never happened to him before. What are you even supposed to do when this happens?

And that's when Dipper took a desperate decision that would change his life forever. He reached out for the statue's hand, and shook it gently.

 

* * *

 

 

And it was at this point in the story, where the author was too tired and lazy to come up with anything interesting, thus everything from now on would be extremely rushed and overall poorly written.

*lightning, shadows, other creepy shit* *pOOF* oh fuck its bill cipher

"I HAVE RETURNED" said the yellow cuck

dipper cried like a little bitch "ok bill heres the motherfuckign deal i just shit my pants. if you like turn back time so i didnt shit my pants ill make a deal with you. i dont care what it takes just please i really dont want the others to see me like this"

bill chuckled ~~"you mean the chaos emeralds?"~~ "hahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaahahahahahah no fuck you"

then bill dissapeared or something

mabel and her grunkles run over to dipper after hearing his annoying scream. "holy shit dipdoppitydippingsauce are you oka y"

"no"

stan laughed "haha dipper shit his fucking pnats"

**Author's Note:**

> wowie yao i


End file.
